


Ultimatum

by jehc



Series: ultimatum [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimatum This is from a prompt by pure_ecstasy6** Miranda/Andy, Irv, Rating G<br/>I do not own or claim to own Devil Wears Prada or anything to do with it. Special thanks to Lara for beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

Ultimatum This is from a prompt by pure_ecstasy6** Miranda/Andy, Irv, Rating G  
I do not own or claim to own Devil Wears Prada or anything to do with it. Special thanks to Lara beta!

Miranda/Andy, Irv Rating G

This is from a prompt by pure_ecstasy6 from 4TH ANNUAL POKE THE DRAGON, WAKE THE MUSE COMMENT FIC-A-THON It is not exactly what was asked for but I gave it my best shot.  
Prompt at end to avoid spoiler

Ultimatum

“No, no, absolutely not!” Miranda Priestly editor of Runway, the world’s premier fashion magazine, was digging in her heals. Irv Ravitz, CEO of Elias Clark publisher of Runway, was giving an ultimatum.

“You will do this or there will be no increase to Runway’s budget.” The man was clearly willing to go through with his threat. “The magazine is starting to suffer due to your image. People no longer want to spend their money if they think it will benefit someone known as the Ice Queen or the Devil in Prada.”

“So you would rather me be known as the Fashion Jester or the Laughing-stalk in Jimmy Choos?” Miranda’s voice was as low as she could possibly make it and still have sound at all.

“Honestly Miranda I would rather see you known as the Dethroned Queen of Fashion or the Former Fashionista in Birkenstocks. However I know I won’t be that lucky.” He looked at his nemesis with an evil grin. “This wasn't my idea but I am happy to be the messenger!”  
****  
“Honestly Miranda if you are going to do this you might as well do it in style.” Andrea Sachs, Miranda’s former assistant and current lover, said in exasperation. “Instead of sitting around whining about it, find a way to make it work in your favor. Turn the tables on Irv. Make him look the fool.”

“Andrea,” Miranda said in a voice that she almost never used outside of Runway. “I know I misheard you. You could not possibly have just accused me of whining” Her face was a stone cold mask as she waited for a reply.

“Yes, actually I did. It is time to stop whining and start winning. I can't believe you haven't already figured out an angle.” Andrea let out a huge breath and said sharply, “Don’t give me that look I am not an office lackey that you can scare with a glare, it’s time to pull up the big girl La Pearlas and make a plan.”

Miranda opened her mouth to issue a scathing response and then suddenly chuckled. “Yes, oh yes,” she said. Her eyes sparkled with glee. The ingrained habits of a former minion had Andrea holding a pen and note book before Miranda could even begin to start spewing thoughts. Suddenly every idiotic idea that Irv had ever tried to force on Runway was expounded upon with cutting sarcasm. Money making suggestions such as spreads for the Jacqueline Smith line and Keds were highlighted. Of course Miranda’s all-time favorite example of idiocy, a cover with Princess Beatrice and Eugenia expounding on how to choose hats. The memory had the two women crying with laughter.

***  
The set up was perfect. Every bit of the event was pre-approved by Miranda and showed her as the beleaguered genius held back by the short sightedness of those in control. “Oh God Andrea I am not sure I can do this.”

“Of course you can honey,” her lover replied. “If President Ford could do it you can.”

“Oh joy, darling” Miranda said dryly. “Shall I trip over my own feet on the way out? He did that too if I recall.”  
Suddenly it was time. Miranda straightened her shoulders and regally, with as much humor as she could muster, she announced, “Live from New York it’s Saturday night!”

Prompt **Andy/Miranda

Miranda's reaction to being impersonated on SNL.**


End file.
